Daddy's Little Raincloud
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu] Sequel to Daddy's Little Sunshine. Description: Naruto and Sasuke are now married and raising a sixteen year old Uzumaki-Uchiha Haruki. Now with puberty in full bloom what'll happen when Daddy's little Sunshine becomes Daddy's Little raincloud? Yaoi Don't like Don't read. Like? Review but be nice No flames please.
1. It's Only a Crush

**Warning:** Yaoi Lemon, OOcness, and cursing don't like any of them PLEASE LEAVE.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor Daisuke(just his last name hehe) Daisuke belongs to FallenAngel4545 :D LOVE U!

**Description:** Naruto and Sasuke are now married and raising a sixteen year old Uzumaki-Uchiha Haruki. Now with puberty in full bloom what'll happen when Daddy's little Sunshine becomes Daddy's Little raincloud?

**A/N: **I know there isn't really any profiles of the characters in the last story but I decided to put them in here since they're all older :D Oh and if you don't like this story along with Daddy's Little Sunshine GO AWAY! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

"_Speaking through the phone from the other end_"

_Flashback _-for future chapters :)

* * *

_Daddy's Little Raincloud_

_By, YaoiTora (aka Cassie)_

* * *

**Name:** Uzumaki Haruki

**Age:** 16

**Hobby(ies):** Playing video games, reading, writing, acting, and doing sports (Like: Football, basketball, and soccer)

**Favorite Food:** Ramen, fruits, veggies and onigiri

**Least Favorite Food:** Meat (_ALL_ meats that is)

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue with a touch of Green eyes.

**Skin Color:** Tan (like Naruto!)

**Birth marks:** Three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

**Birth Date:** January 15th

**Personality:** Kind, sweet, spoiled at times, loud, perky, happy-go-lucky, and quick temper (Along with feisty=Naruto & Kushina's rebellious personalities)

**Parents:** Uzumaki Naruto(Father), Haruno Sakura(Ex-mother), and Uchiha Sasuke(new mother)

**Best friend(s):** Shimizu Daisuke & Aido Kenjiro

**Crush:** Kurozawa Momo

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Only a Crush**

"Dad! Dad! Wake up we're going to be late for school!" Sixteen-year-old Uzumaki Haruki yelled shaking his thirty-three-year-old father harshly. The blonde huffed impatiently. He smirked when an idea came to his head. "Dad, if you don't get up I'll take _all _the ramen away and make you eat healthy _everyday_." The devious smirk played on his face as his dad sat up quickly glaring at his son. "Don't you dare." Haruki's smirk widened. "I will. Now come on! Let's go! I wanna sign up for foot ball!"

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he watched his son run out of his room. The boy was now, already sixteen and with it being fall foot ball season will start. "Sasuke I'm going to bring Haruki to school be back soon." He said softly in Sasuke's ear. The raven slurred a sleepy reply, "Mmn'kay." Naruto smiled and gave him a kiss. "Be back soon." His whispered before getting dressed.

Haruki sat patiently eating his oatmeal breakfast. He loved the smell of the maple brown suger that usually comes out good when Sasuke would make it. Haruki looked at the picture on the wall next to the dining table he was sitting at. He smile softly. '_Daisuke…I miss him…he's graduating soon and possibly going to get-_' he shook his head. He didn't like Daisuke that way. He was older, nineteen years old and he was sixteen, a minor. '_Daisuke could go to jail if…._' Haruki shut his eyes tightly. '_No! This was supposed to be the day to ask her!_' He grabbed his hair and pulled it harshly. "You're not supposed to like Daisuke! Momo! Only Momo darn it!" He screamed fusterated.

"Haruki, are you okay?" asked a concerned voice of his father. Haruki smiled. "I'm alright dad." He replied with a sigh. '_I'm perfectly fine…_'

* * *

Shimizu Daisuke. A talented quiet kid. All the girls swoon over him all day, everyday. His parents had gotten into jail for child abuse after that he had moved in with the Uchiha Family. That was when he met Haruki. "Daisuke-kun! Hey!" Kurozawa Momo yelled out her long silky blonde hair flowing in the wind. She blushed and smiled shyly at the brunette haired boy.

"D-Do you-would you like to go out sometime? I mean just _you _and _me_?" she asked batting her light green eyes at him her voice was seductive enough to have anyone give in to her offer. Not Daisuke though. "No thanks I've got plans. I have to watch Haruki at tryouts. He wants me there so if he get on the team I get to be there to cheer him on." Momo snorted. "He's just a kid, Daisuke. I don't think you need someone like him." Daisuke rolled his crimson eyes. "He's sixteen. I don't think he's a kid. Besides Momo, he _likes _you." Daisuke emphasised scowling at the end of his statement. '_Get over me for god sakes!_' Daisuke huffed and walked away picking up his pace as more of his 'fan club' came near him.

* * *

Haruki walked towards the school grinning happily. He was so excited. The blonde couldn't wait to see Momo. She was beautiful. He stopped once he saw her with Daisuke. He frowned. '_Daisuke's with Momo?_' he asked himself holding his hand to his chest. '_Why does my heart hurt…?_' He shook his head and kept on walking ignoring Daisuke and Momo walking together. Once Haruki had gotton into class the day had started out well but when he kept seeing Daisuke and Momo together. His world crashed down. He felt like running home and crying. But that'll make him feel like a little kid a once was and a girl.

"H-Haruki-kun," Hyuga Chiaki asked stuttering. Haruki turned his head to see the girl. "Hmmn?" Chiaki blushed. "M-May I s-sit n-next to y-you?" she asked. Haruki smiled. "Sure Chiaki." The younger version of Hinata smiled. "Th-Thank you H-Haruki-kun." Haruki gave her the best grin he could. "No problem Chiaki-chan."

* * *

After school Haruki walked Chiaki home and headed for his own house. He sighed remembering Daisuke and Momo walking together, holding hands, smiling at eachother lovingly. He shook his head. '_I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous!_' he repeated that in his head over and over trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous that Daisuke was with Momo or that Momo was with Daisuke. He knew that was a lost cause. And it was obvious too.

He opened the door to his house and walked in. "I'm home!" he called out kicking his shoes off. "Dad!" he yelled again.

"Hey Haruki what's up how was school?" Naruto asked as he whipped his hands on his apron. Haruki raised an eyebrow. "What's with that?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke won't wear it so I thought I will. Number 1 dad huh?" Haruki laughed. "You sure are." Naruto chuckled. "I know." Sasuke's finishing up dinner so why don't you do homework." Haruki nodded. "Okay dad."

Once dinner was ready and everyone was sitting at the table. Haruki had finished half the homework he had for the time being and began eating his delicious dinner. "So Haruki did you ever ask that Chiaki girl out?" Naruto asked making Haruki nearly choke on his drink. "N-No." Haruki replied coughing. Sasuke patted the boy's back earning him a "thank you." He smiled and said. "You're welcome." Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look. "What?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto it was completely obvious Haruki has a crush on that Kurozawa girl." Naruto nodded. "Ahh…now I see. So Haruki likes older women." Haruki snorted. "No really. Momo likes Daisuke and now…their dating." Sasuke and Naruto sighed. "Or maybe they're not." Haruki raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." He scoffed and finished his dinner then the last of his homework while waiting for his parents to finish. He was only doing that to be polite. He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Night." He said walking towards the staircase and Sasuke packed his school stuff. "Night Haruki!" Naruto called as he walked up the stairs. Haruki smiled and turned back to walking to his room.

That night Haruki layed in his bed thinking about his crush on Momo. He was confused but that didn't stop him from thinking it through. He sighed. '_Whatever, it's only a crush._'

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's the first chapter to the sequeal. I hope it's not bad. I know it's sort of short but hey it's the first chapter! Review but be nice No flames please. Bye!

**Next** **Chapter 2: Jealousy Sucks!**

-YaoiTora :D


	2. Jealousy Sucks!

**Warning:** Yaoi, implied lemon(for NaruSasu), NaruSasu and DaiHaru(you'll know why soon), cursing and shounen-ai for now. :D Don't like Don't read please.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto(C)Masashi Kishimoto. Daisuke(C)FallenAngel4545

**A/N: **If you notice this sequel's going to be a little shorter than the last story. Why? Because I said so and if you want me to make more chapters over then review, review, review. Give some pointers and some ideas to make this story funny, dramatic and romantic(not that it already is hehe) still though. Help me just by giving me some suggestions. Who knows I might dedicate a chapter to you. :D

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

_Daddy's Little Raincloud: NaruSasu_

_Chapter 2: Jealousy Sucks!_

* * *

**Name: **Shimizu Daisuke

**Age: **19

**Hobby(ies): **Reading, playing sports, and playing video games.

**Favorite Food(s): **Fruits and veggies, chicken, onigiri, and pizza.

**Least Favorite food(s): **Sweets.

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Red

**Skin Color: **Pale

**Birth marks: **Do bruises count? :D

**Birthdate: **January 21st

**Personality:** Anti-social, quiet, calm, quick tempered, usually stoic when it comes to other people, and polite.

**Parents: **Shimizu Nana(mother) and Hirose (father)

**Best friend(s): **Uzumaki Haruki and Aido Kenjiro

**Crush: **Uzumaki Haruki

* * *

Haruki woke up the next morning; face flushed and sweat dripping down his tanned face. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. Shivers ran down his spine. '_Did I really just have a dream about him? Or was it…_' "Just a fluke." He mumbled the last of his thought out loud not noticing his dad coming into his room. "Hey buddy!" Naruto yelled grinning happily. Haruki jumped at least two feet in the air causing him to end up on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain. "Ow…that hurt." Naruto chuckled and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry bud. Hey Daisuke's coming over to pick you up. He offered to do it this morning. Said something about you and him needing to talk." Haruki gulped. "Wh-Why w-would he s-say th-that?" He cursed his stuttering and looked at his dad nervously. Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. Is there something going on between you two? You've always been so close why stop now?" This time Haruki shrugged. "I don't know dad." He answered getting up. "When is he coming over?" Naruto pretended to ponder. "Now." Haruki's eyes widened.

"NOW?!"

Naruto calmly nodded his head ignoring the ringing in his ears because of his son's loud shriek. '_Like father like son that's what they always say._' He thought with a nod to himself. "Yes, you better get ready and eat breakfast something other than fruits Haruki, it's sometimes okay to eat unhealthy now and then." Haruki snorted. "No way. I'm a vegetarian I don't like meat and I won't eat unhealthy foods unless they're with my dinner. I made that mistake when I had a sugar rush when I was eight." Naruto laughed at that. "Yeah you were sick for a week because of it." Haruki scowled and nodded. "Exactly now what is mo-papa-making?" Naruto sighed. "Omelet with tiny bit of meat in it for me. He's making another too just for you with just veggies." Haruki grinned. "Thank you. Now, can I get dressed? I like my privacy pretty please, dad." Naruto pouted at that. He missed his three-year-old son. "You know I really miss the days when you were younger." He said leaning on the doorframe eyes closed.

Haruki smiled softly at that. He missed those days too. When he and Daisuke first met, when Daisuke gave him that cat that meowed and said "I love you" to him all the time when his squeezed it. He frowned. There was the thought of Daisuke again. Why was he thinking of him so much? "Dad?" he asked as he zippered his pants up and buttoned them. Naruto opened his eyes and made a sound of acknowledgement. "Hmmn?"

"How do you know you like someone?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "How do I know whether you like someone or not, is that what you're asking?" Haruki nodded. "Yeah. How can you tell?" Naruto thought for a moment. A small smile on his face. "When you're heart starts beating when you hear that person's name. You're face flushes whenever you see that person and sometimes when you're so close to that person you can't even breathe." He answered with a sigh. "That's how I was with your birth mother." Haruki frowned. "I don't like her. Stop talking about that-that-" he sighed. He hated getting angry over something that was in the past but he remembered it so clearly it was obvious. Naruto smiled and ruffled Haruki's hair. "Protective I see? Thank you Haruki but she's long gone. Sakura's married to another man and you probable have a baby brother or sister." Haruki snorted. "Like that'll be true."

"It can happen you'll never know."

"Ha. I don't want to know."

"That's your choice, buddy. I'm going down stairs. Come eat breakfast quick before Daisuke get here."

Haruki nodded putting on his shirt and grabbing his school bag. "Alright dad. I'm ready. I just have to put on my shoes that are down stairs." The sixteen year old ran quickly out of his room pushing past Naruto as if he was angry with him though he wasn't. The older blonde raised an eyebrow and shrugged following Haruki slowly taking his time.

* * *

While breakfast was going on, Daisuke had come to pick up Haruki along with other unwanted people, so do speak. Haruki blinked when he saw Momo and Kenjiro. '_Why are they here?_' Haruki raised an eyebrow in confusion while taking a bite of a banana that seemed to make-which went unnoticed-Daisuke and Kenjiro shiver. With one last bite of the fruit Haruki stood up and hugged his parents giving Sasuke a soft good-bye kiss. "Have fun Haruki!" Naruto yelled. Haruki just grinned and winked at his dad as if he was going to do something stupid. Naruto groaned. "He better not get in trouble." The blonde mumbled. Sasuke walked up to him as Naruto closed the door smiling. "I don't think he'll get in trouble. Haruki's a good kid. His teachers love him." Naruto nodded curtly. "Yeah and the students seem to as well." Sasuke chuckled. "I have noticed something going on between Daisuke, Kenjiro, and Haruki, but it was mostly Haruki that I've noticed the changes."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"Alright, to put it simply. Daisuke is in love with Haruki, but since Haruki's sixteen and Daisuke's nineteen the boy can't really do much with that considering Haruki's a minor." Naruto nodded. "Right and Haruki of course has a father who'll be the living hell out of anyone who touches his baby." Sasuke laughed. "You sound like an overprotective mother ready to kill to protect her child." Naruto snorted. "That did go unnoticed now did it?"

"Nope. Not at all." Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed Sasuke's lips. "How about we forget about Haruki for a little while and focus on us while he's out of the house?" Sasuke suggested seductively, his hand travling down to Naruto's crotch. The blonde moaned lowly. "That can be arranged." He smirked and started kissing the raven's sensitive spot on his neck.

* * *

Haruki glared at Momo. He suddenly got over his crush on her and decided he hated ever little bit of her. This meant total war. His slumped deep into the backseat of Daisuke's car sitting next to Kenjiro who was staring at him for five minutes of the ride. He rasied an eyebrow, glaring at Kenjiro icily. "Are you going to quit staring or do I have to punch your eyes in to get you to _cut it out_?" Kenjiro back away holding his arms up in surrender. "Alright, gee Haru, you don't have to get all fiesty on me." He said with a shrug. Haruki rolled his eyes. "First off, my name's not Haru. It's Ha-ru-ki. Get it? _Haruki_." Kenjiro nodded smirking in triumph. '_I got him right where I want him. He's mine now, Daisuke. You lose this battle._' "Say, Haruki, don't you think Momo and Daisuke are a little bit _too_ close?" he asked hiding the sly smirk with a straight face.

Haruki just snorted and looked out the window. "Why do I care? Daisuke obviously likes her and doesn't care about me." He frowned at his words. Hearing himself say that made his heart ache. He glanced at Kenjiro. "Why do you ask anyways?" The red-head shrugged. "Just wondering. Maybe there was someone else who liked you." He said tilting his head slightly moving closer towards Haruki. The blonde blushed; his heart began pounding as Kenjiro came closer to him. "W-Who?" he asked nervously. '_Damn what the hell's wrong with me?!_' Kenjiro put a hand on one of Haruki's whiskered cheeks pulling him closer. Haruki's body was betraying him and instictively went close to Kenjiro as well. When their lips were milimeters away the car stopped right in front of the high school. Haruki flew into Kenjiro's chest hitting him hard with his chest.

Momo was holding her chest breathing in and out heavily. She whipped her head and Daisuke glaring at him. "Daisuke-kun! What the hell?! Were you trying to kill us?!" Momo asked trying to calm herself down. Kenjiro looked at the review mirror and smirked at Daisuke as if he was saying, "You're losing him, Daisuke, and he's almost mine." Daisuke gripped the wheel hard. His stoic mask on full power. He wanted to kill Kenjiro. "Haruki get out of the car." Daisuke said coldly. Haruki tensed at the tone. "Daisuke-"

"Just go before you make us late."

Haruki nodded and frowned. He gave a short small, wave good-bye before getting out of the car. Questions surfed around in his head. He was so confused. '_What was that? Why was Kenjiro trying to-?_' He shook his head and ran into the school and heading for class. Daisuke sighed watching Haruki run into the school and disappearing afterwards. He glared at Momo twice as harshly as she was now. She back down as if she was kicked puppy. Kenjiro snorted. "Gee, Dai, did something happen?" the sly tone in Kenjiro's voice made Daisuke want to break his neck. "You know damn well what the fuck happened Aido. You tried to kiss Haruki!" He replied frustrated with Kenjiro and himself for getting angry for no apparent reason. Momo raised an eyebrow. "So? It was obvious Kenjiro likes Haruki so why can't he kiss him?"

"Yeah, Daisuke," Kenjiro smirked. "Why can't I kiss Haruki?" Daisuke snorted and scowled. '_Because he's mine._' "Hn." Momo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms sitting back into the seat. "Ugh men." Daisuke rolled his eyes and subconsciously put his hand to his chest. He could feel that emotion he discovered a long time ago coming back again. '_Jealousy sucks._'

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, duuuuuuun, so close to that first kiss. XD Yeah, Daisuke still has his bruises but the bandages-not all the bruises are healed though. Also, in this chapter it's still a school day so when Naruto told Haruki to have fun he meant as in playing sports at school. :D And I think there's one more I should explain...mmmm, ah! Yes, when Daisuke instantly stopped the car. Not for some cat which he would have done if there was one in front of the car in the road. He stopped the car to stop Kenjiro from kissing **_his_**Haruki. So yeah that's why. Anyways, review but be nice no flames they will be abolished with water :D I'll delete or ignore them. Bye!

**Up Next Chapter 3: What the Hell?**

-YaoiTora :3


	3. What the Hell?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kenjiro, Momo, Haruki, Ayame, and Ayako.  
Daisuke belongs to FallenAngel4545 (as you probably already know).

The Naruto characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto whom we love soooo much! :D ...Maybe?

**Warning: **sexual themes (when dreaming ;D), minor cursing not too bad (maybe when it comes to the yaoi part ^^"), NaruSasu shounen-ai/yaoi, and some DaiHaru :3 Don't like Don't (especially my story all together + the first one) other than that...

Enjoy!

'_Thought_'

"Speaking"

_**Sounds** _:D

* * *

**Name: **Yamanaka Ayame and Ayako

**Age: **15

**Hobby(ies): **Reading, playing sports, and playing video games.

**Favorite Food(s): **Fruits and veggies, chicken, onigiri, and pizza.

**Least Favorite food(s): **Fruits and veggies

**Hair Color: **blonde(for Ayame)/(for Ayako) black

**Eye Color: **blue(For Ayame)/Black(for Ayako)

**Skin Color: **Pale

**Birth marks: **None

**Birthdate: **July 13th

**Ayame's Personality (For Ayame):** Happy-go-lucky, hyper-active, fun, sporty, loving, and caring.

**Ayako's Personality: **Quick-tempered, easily bored, irritable, loving, and caring.

**Parents: **Yamanaka Ino and Sai

**Best friend(s): **Uzumaki Haruki

**Crush: **Nara Hidehiro/Uzumaki Haruki

(Ayame's over Haruki though she loves him like a big brother that's why down below sisters is in quotations)

* * *

**Chapter 3: What the Hell?**

Haruki's eye twitched as he watched his two "sisters" dance around listening to their music while he was visiting Ino and Sai. "Hey, Haruki!" Ayame said grinning her blue eyes sparkling. Ayako was still dancing around not noticing Haruki smirking at her. "Hey Ayako havin' fun there?" At that moment Ayako jumped nearly off her and Ayame's bed-well she did but Haruki had caught her just in time, but then go a good lecture out of her. "Uzumaki Haruki how many times do I have to tell never sneak up behind me like that?!" Haruki shrugged. "Once actually." Ayako shook her head. "No, no I think I've told about a million times already."

Haruki chuckled. "Oh? I thought it was only one time." Ayako rolled her onxy eyes. "Stop playing games with me Uzumaki and put me down." She huffed and crossed her arms. Ayame snickered at Haruki's devious smirk. He easily dropped Ayako and she landed on her ass with a loud "thud," needless to say the girl gave him the meanest, deadliest glare he'd ever seen. "That hurt you jerk!" Haruki just shrugged. "Whatever Ayako, hey how do you know someone likes you?"

Ayame chirped the reply as soon as Ayako opened her mouth to say what her answer was. "When they're jealous! I know because I heard from Daisu-" She was cut off when her sister's hand covered her mouth. Ayako gritted her teeth and hissed, "Shut it Ayame." The younger twin pouted and jerked her head away from Ayako's hand. "Well, sorry, I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." She huffed. Ayako rolled her eyes. "What Ayame means is when someone's jealous of another that's interested in you." Haruki nodded. "I see…"

"Yeah! Like-Like if Daisuke or whatever his name was-the kid you introduced to us when we were little possibly liked you and someone else was interested in you and he could be jealous of that certain person who is tryin' to get close to you." Haruki's eyes widened and Ayako was about to kill her sister right now. '_Shit! Ayame you dummy! Now he's going to know!_' "Would Daisuke really be jealous of someone who wants me too…?" Ayako nearly doubled over. She facepalmed herself in the head. '_I'm surrounded by idiots! Idiot!_' she thought shaking her head, her pale hand still on her forehead. "Are you serious?" she asked under her breath. Haruki turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What Ayako?"

The fifteen year old shook her head. "N-Nothing…nothing at all." she waved it off. "J-Just think about what Ayame said maybe you'll get it." Haruki gave her a confused look. "Get what?" Ayako rolled her eyes. '_That's it,_' she thought. '_Forgive me Daisuke but I need to this dummy needs to get his thick head thinned._' "That Daisuke is _in love with you_, Haruki!" Ayako practically screamed. Haruki's mouth dropped and his eyes widened for what seemed like the fifth time. "WH-WHAT?! What the hell do you mean Daisuke likes me-I m-mean loves me? We're both boys-he's older-I'm sixteen-"

**_SMACK!_**

"Ow! Fuck, Ayako why'd the hell'd you do that for?" Ayako glared at him. "There is _nothing _wrong with being gay, Haruki. _Nothing._ Now listen to me, unless you've been reading a sex magizine or book that Kakashi-sensei has been giving us then you are the biggest idiot I've ever met." Ayako sighed. "I'm sorry alright? I have friends who go through the same thing you. They keep sayin' "We're both girls!" or "We're both boys" and guess what?" Haruki shrugged. "You give them the same lecture along with a painful hit to the face? Shit, that hurt Ayako."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh man up, Uzumaki." She growled. "Here's some advice get alone with Daisuke. Tell him what you know and let down easily or tell him that you feel the same way 'cause I know you do." Haruki blushed and laughed nervously. "O-Of c-course not A-Ayako that s-silly…" Ayako gave annoyed look. "You sound like that Chiaki girl." Haruki snorted. "Sh-Shut up! I don't like Daisuke!" the blonde protested. "No ya don't!" Ayame chirped, them smirked evilly nudging, Haruki in the chest with her elbow. "You _love _him."

Haruki sighed fusterated. "I don't!"

"You do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Haruki rolled his eyes. '_This game can go one forever…so let's turn this around shall we?_' he smirked. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Ayame opened her mouth with a comeback but instead squealed and laughed. "Ha! I got you! I got you! Hehe!" Haruki blinked. "What? No you didn't." Ayako nodded in agreement with Ayame. "You did say yes to liking Daisuke, Haruki." Haruki puffed out his cheeks. "Well I don't okay? I don't…"

Ayame pouted then smirked evilly when she saw Haruki blush. She knew he was thinking of a certain someone. "Hehe, Daisuke and Haruki sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S. I.N.G!" Haruki raised an eyebrow blushing even more. "Are you fifteen or six, Ayame?" He asked. Ayame stuck her tongue out at him. Ayako snorted and whispered, "Six." In his (Haruki's) ear, earning a glare from her sister. "That's not funny." Ayako nodded in agreement. "You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious!" she broke down in laughter.

Ayame pouted again. Then sighed and smiled. "Haruki when are you leaving?" She asked curiously. Haruki checked the time on Ayako and Ayame's hello kitty alarm clock. "Well in five minutes actually my dad should be here so-"

"Haruki! Your daddy's here!" he heard Ino yell from down the stairs. Haruki raised an eyebrow. "Gee, I'm sixteen not three." Ayame and Ayako giggled. "You better go and give us some details if you reconsider on like Daisuke." Ayako smirked. Haruki rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow bye."

"Bye!" The twins replied. And with that Haruki left for home with his dad.

* * *

The car ride home was a very silent torturous ride. It was killing Naruto that Haruki didn't talk about the little-as Haruki would call it-hang out. He sighed softly focusing on the road instead of his son. "Haruki are you alright?" He asked looking at the teenager from the corner of his eye. Haruki nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. The girls were saying something about," he paused, smiling and chuckling slightly. "Me liking Daisuke and he liked me… Dad do you think-" Naruto shrugged. "You never know, buddy. Love always bites you in the butt." Haruki raised an eyebrow. "That's a little…"

"Odd?"

"I was thinkin' weird but that works even better." Naruto rolled his eyes as he slowed down getting ready to pull in the drive way. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well gee that makes me feel a lot better." He chuckled. "Haruki, in all seriousness, I think if Daisuke loves you-or likes you I think it'll be at first a brotherly kind of love. Because you two were best friends when you were younger and now you're going through changes where you would fall in love." Haruki frowned. "But I'm not-"

"Hey, I and Sasuke are together. I know you and Daisuke can be together." He smiled. "In other words, there's nothing wrong with loving another of your own gender. Okay?" Haruki smiled. "Okay dad." He pulled up in their drive way and got out of the car. "You get in the house and go to be alright? Brush your teeth and all others." Haruki nodded then abruptly stopped walking and turned around to face his dad. "Wait a minute, dad, you're not going to be overprotective of me are you?"

Naruto scoffed. "O-Of course not!" he laughed. "You can take care of yourself so it's uh okay for you to date…older….guys…and yes, I will be overprotective of you." He said finally giving up when he saw the look on Haruki's face. "But, I know you can take care of yourself so I'm not to worried." He grinned nervously. Haruki sighed. "Let's make a deal dad. If you can trust me with taking care of myself when I'm dating, I'll trust you with meeting my new boyfriend… If I have one." Naruto chuckled. "Okay deal. And if you beat me I'll give twice more allowance than I give you now." Haruki's mouth dropped. "What do you want me to become? A sex addicted teenager?" Naruto slapped his hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He cleared his throat. "N-No. I don't want that. That'll make me a bad parent and Sasuke too." Haruki grinned and snickered. "I was joking that's gross." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know. Come on you probably need to eat dinner." Haruki smiled and replied.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

That night after Haruki took a shower, he layed on the bed to take a little nap before staying up late andplay his Nintendo DS. He shrugged and reached for his device under his favorite pillow that he got when he was fifteen, a year ago, though this was his first year in high school, and he just turned sixteen months ago. As he remembered, his fifteenth birthday was small not large and everybody gave him the stuff he wanted or needed. He still had his cat that Daisuke had gotten him. He smiled when he glanced at it. A small sigh escaped his lips. '_I loved this cat…_'

_Nyan, I love you_, it meowed and Haruki chuckled. He squeezed it again and it meowed once more. "Ah! No! No!" Haruki yelled in a whispered. He cursed under his breath. "Damn." He yawned. '_I better go to bed before I get in trouble._' He turned off the DS and stuck it under his pillow. He made himself comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep, snuggling closely with his Daisuke-kitty.

* * *

-**_Dreaming_**-

"UZUMAKI HARUKI COME TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Principal Tsunade yelled angrily. Haruki winced at the loudness of the blonde busty woman his dad called "Grandma". Haruki groaned. '_I hate my life._' He thought and got up and went to Tsunade's office. Once he got there, timidly walked in. "Y-Yes Tsunade?" he asked. The busty woman had practically a vein popping out of her skull. "Is this _Hentai M_agazine yours by any chance?" Haruki shook his head. "O-Of course not Tsunade! You _know _my parents will _kill _me if I had those things!" Tsunade sighed. "Well Haruki until I find who put _this_ in _your_ locker, you'll be cleaning the pool at lunch with some help." Haruki frowned. "Yes Tsuna-wait help? Who else is in trouble?"

Tsunade nodded at the door that revealed Daisuke with stuff to clean the pool. "I got into a fight." He said answering the unspoken question that Haruki had. The blonde blushed. "Oh."

"You two will clean the pool together. I want no funny business up there and I hope to see that spotless." She smirked and winked at Haruki who shivered in fear. '_Why do I have a strange feeling that somethings going to happen…?_'

Two hours later, Haruki was at the pool cleaning it with Daisuke. He stopped abruptly and sighed. "Haruki?" He looked up with his blue-green eyes. "Hmmn?" he hummed. "I wanted to tell you something and I hope you feel the same way." Haruki gulped, feeling a lump growing in his throat. "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked. Daisuke put a hand on his left cheek. "I mean, Haruki, I love you." Haruki's eyes widened.

"Daisuke…"

-**End of Dreaming**-

* * *

Haruki's eyes shot open, he sat up abruptly, a bright spread of blush on his face. He could hear his heart pound so loud in his ears. His breath hitched when he remembered the end of the dream. He and Daisuke, Haruki gulped, _kissed_! Haruki shook his head to get the dream out of his thoughts. He jumped suddenly when his alarm clock went off. He groaned. Daisuke would be coming to pick him up and bring him to school.

"Haruki!" his dad called. "Get ready for school!" Haruki sighed. "I know, I know," he groaned. "Coming!" he yelled back. He got out of bed and got dressed. '_What the hell am I thinking? I can't be with Daisuke…I'm too young._' He sighed once he was dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

The ride to school was the same like the ride home with his (Haruki's) dad. It was quiet and boring. Plus Haruki was so lost in thought that the blonde didn't even realizeKenjiro was speaking to him. "Haruki!" The blonde jumped and whipped his head towards the red-head. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

Haruki's eyes widened, mouth gaped open. "WHAT?!" Kenjiro frowned. "So…you don't." Haruki sighed. "Kenji I-I do like you a lot actually but I'm sixteen and you're,"

"Twenty?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah…" Kenjiro chuckled. "Well at least I know you like me. So how about we hang out at my place. Tonight at 7?" Haruki's eyes brightened. "We can play video games and watch movies?" Kenjiro gave a fake smile and nodded. "Sure." Haruki grinned. "Then I'm in! Whoo!"

Daisuke gripped his clenched his fists tightly. Momo frowned watching her crush listen to the conversation. "Of course," Haruki said and the brunette perked his head up slightly. "Daisuke can come too right, Kenji? Right?" This made Kenjiro frown. "S-Sure if Daisuke wants to." Haruki turned to Daisuke. "Do you?" The brunette wanted to say yes but he shook his head. "I think you and Kenjiro should be alone. It's better for you, ya'know?" He shrugged. "You can well be together I guess." Haruki's eyes widened. "What are you saying? That is is-I mean-what?" Daisuke and Momo sighed. "You just agreed to date him." Haruki just gaped at Daisuke and Kenjiro.

'_What the hell?!_'

* * *

**A/N: **I finally finished! Whoo! Chapter 3 hope you like it! No flames please! Review but be nice!

Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	4. Kenjirou's Blunt Confession

_**Warning:** Nothing too serious just kissin' ;) Not between Haruki and Kenjirou though. =3_

_**Disclaimer:** I only own Haruki Uzumaki, Aido Kenjirou, and Kurozawa Momo_

**_Author's Note: _**_Somethings may be surprising so yeah. Don't like Don't read. :P _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Name:** Aido Kenjiro

**Age: **20

**Hobby(ies):** reading and acting

**Favorite Food:** Meat and certain veggies and fruits -Like: Corn (that's a grain I know), onigiri, cabbage, and miso pork.

**Least Favorite Food:** Tomatoes. (XD Sasuke would have hated him~!)

**Hair color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Green eyes

**Skin Color:** Tan/pale (originally pale but he tans XD)

**Birth marks:** None.

**Birth Date:**

**Personality:** Stubborn, kind, sweet, very blunt, and manipulative sometimes.

**Parents:** Unknown (They died! :P)

**Best friend(s):** Uzumaki Haruki and Shimizu Daisuke (...sort of.)

**Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Kurozawa Momo

* * *

_Chapter 4: Kenjirou's Blunt Confession and Daisuke's Misunderstanding_

Haruki wanted to die. He didn't know what Kenjirou was planning but he didn't like it. It was many things that he could think of. Though he didn't care. Kenjirou liked Haruki _a lot_. The problem was that he couldn't prossibly come to terms with his feelings and just admit to Ayame and Ayako that he liked Daisuke.

"Kenjirou?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we just get over with what you have planned for me?" he asked sighing. "I mean, don't you think…this is silly?" Kenjirou raised an eyebrow at Haruki. "Kid, I'm not going to do what you think." The blonde looked up at him with a surprised look. "What..?" The red-head chuckled. "I'm dating Momo." At this point Haruki was completely and utterly confused. "Momo?!" he blurted it out his blue green eyes widening. "Seriously?" Kenjirou nodded. "Yeah, kid. I'm not gay." He snickered. "I just wanted to see what Daisuke would do if I flirted with you. Momo ain't the jealous type so she was okay."

"With…you flirting with me and nearly…" he paused blushing twenty shades of red. "Kissing me?" Kenjirou grinned. "Yeah, besides, your dad'll flip." Haruki gave him a blank look and thought, '_Oh yeah…good point._' "My dad…can be a bit protective. You did make me think I could be your boyfrie-Are you freaking kidding me?!" His eyes widened in realization as the red head broke down into a laughing fit. Haruki glared.

"You're evil. Evil!" he growled. "Evil I say!" he exclaimed before laughing himself away. "Kid, go to him. He's up stairs." Haruki blinked. "Who?"

"Daisuke." Haruki's mouth dropped. Oh god no. "Y-You invited him here? But he hates me…" Kenjirou rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just go talk. You need it anyways." Haruki pouted before muttering, "Fine."

Haruki took a deep breath and looked at Kenjirou pleadingly before going up stairs. "The next room to your left." Kenjirou said with a wink. "I'll be in the kitchen." Haruki grumbled his reply with some very harsh words that the red head decided to ignore. A smirk played on his lips. '_Have fun…you two._' He thought and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Daisuke sat on the guest bed in one of Kenjirou's guest rooms. He wondered why he was suddenly nice to him and why he had invited him over. He unheard question was answered when he saw Haruki standing in the doorway of the bedroom.  
"What're you doing here, kid?" he asked. Haruki glared slightly at him then just walked over to him in strides. Once he got close enough he kissed Daisuke on the lips. He didn't care if he didn't know a thing about kissing or how to kiss. It was just Daisuke no one else. He pulled away and whispered. "You're a jerk, ya'know that?" he questioned opening his eyes to reveal his fierce blue-green eyes. Daisuke stared at him dumbfounded. "Wha…? What was that?" Haruki smirked. "A kiss what else." He then sudden sat on Daisuke's lap. "Do you think you could teach me…?" Daisuke blinked his red eyes widened slightly. "What? Teach you what?" Haruki got off the brunette and pushed him down on to the mattress. "I think you know what I mean."

Suddenly it clicked. "No. You're parents will flip and you're too young for it." Haruki scowled. "I'm sixteen. I'm not three anymore."

"You were two when I met you. I was five. I'm nineteen now. So, no. We can't have sex." Haruki frowned. "But-"

"Haruki, you're a minor. You have two years before you can be an adult-eighteen I mean." He interjected, putting a finger to the blonde's lips. "I will be your first kiss though…no one else." He continued possessively. He was starting to be like Itachi the more his lived with the man. Haruki thought if only he married a girl with brown hair and red eyes, Daisuke would be his uncle's perfect son. But then he'd be his cousin and that would be weird and awkward. Haruki smiled. "You already are my first kiss, Daisuke." He leaned in for another kiss, cupping Daisuke's cheeks as the brunette wrapped his arms around Haruki's waist.

"So, you want go to the new amusement park with me, tomorrow?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated amusement parks." He mumbled and Haruki pouted. "I can try…as long as I don't eat meat. I have my dad pack some bento for us." Daisuke gave a short shrug. "That's fine with my. I like your dad's cooking. It's better than Kyuubi's." he grimaced at the memory of the brownies. Haruki glared. "Uncle Kyuu is a good cook-" He paused when he got a look from Daisuke. "Fine he's not a good cook. He's actually the reason i don't eat meat." He stuck his tongue out and made a sound. Daisuke laughed.

"You still have that cat I gave you?" Haruki nodded. "What did you name it?" Haruki blushed bright red. "D-Do I have to tell you?" Daisuke shook his head. "No, but it'd be nice."

"His name's Daisuke. He's my Dai-kitty." He grinned. "Nyann!" he laughed. Daisuke's shoulder's slumped slightly, not liking how his pants got tight when the blonde had made a cat's meow. Haruki looked at Daisuke with his blue-green eyes. "Hey, Daisuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you…love me?" Haruki asked his blonde bangs cover his eyes now. If Daisuke didn't feel the same way then this was all for nothing. Daisuke cupped the blonde cheeks, memorizing the whisker marks on them, how he matured from a little two-year-old to a three-year-old, to a sixteen-year-old high schooler. He smiled slightly and pulled Haruki down to kiss his lips passionately. "I do. But I'll stay friends until you're older." Haruki nodded slowly. "But I'm still yours." Daisuke scoffed and smirked. "You've always been mine, kiddo. You've always been a little brother to me."

Haruki felt his heart break at this. "A little…brother?" he mumbled the question in a mere whisper. "That's what I am to you…?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow then realization hit him. "Haruki…"

"Stop it. I just told you-I mean I didn't really _tell_ you but I _showed _you. And you just…" he bit his lip. "I have to go." He turned his heals and walked out of the guest room making his way to the exit of the house. Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. "Haruki what's up?" The blonde didn't answer he only ignored the question. "Did something happen with Shimizu?"

The response he got was, "Can I use your phone? I want to call my dad." Kenjirou frowned. '_Haruki…_' He switched his frown to a small smile before going over and giving Haruki his house phone. "_Hello? Uzumaki Residence, Naruto speaking._" His dad answered and Haruki took a deep breath. "Dad can you come pick me up? I'm at Kenjirou's house." Haruki's jaw clenched and the back of his throat hurt. His chest heaved up and down a little before he stopped as he held back the tears. "_Haruki? Are you okay, bud? Nothing bad happened to you did it?_" Haruki shook his head. "No, dad, I'm fine. Just come pick me up as soon as I'm out the door okay?"

"_Alright, kiddo, I'm on my way._" Naruto replied. Haruki smiled. "Thanks dad." He could hear the grin in his dad's voice. "_No problem kiddo._"

Naruto had come to Kenjirou's house quickly and asked why Daisuke was there. The brunette gave him a shrug and walked to his car to go home himself. Haruki stood behind his dad touching his lips, feeling the tingle on them from all the kisses. '_Why am I such an idiot?_' he asked himself. "Dad can we go home?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** It's not much but I try. I'm sorry for the really, really, really, REALLY, late up date. New story idea flooded out of me like a water fall and I just HAD to write them. *O* So, I got a review on my newest story "My Stepbrother's Celebrity" asking me to update this story and I am (since she ask so nicely) =3 Anyways, this might seem confusing but yes Momo and Kenjirou are together, and Kenjirou decided to help them (Daisuke and Haruki) get together by making Daisuke jealous (which worked btw.) Also I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I've been busy as I've said. :) So, Review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Chapter 5: Where the Drama begins._


	5. In Which Girls are Always Right

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Just the oc's and the story line! XD Naruto belongs to Sasuke always and forever~ XD_

_**Warning: **Cursing. Nothing too mature or strict. _

**_Author's Note: _**_I'M BACK~ Hi! I'm sorry for the late update. New stories pop in my head left to right. ^^ So don't kill me. If you do I won't be able to write anymore. _

* * *

**Name:** Uzumaki Kyuubi

**Age: **41

**Favorite Food: **Pizza, fruits and veggies.

**Least Favorite Food:** Ramen

**Hair color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Skin Color:** Pale

**Birth marks:** None

**Birth Date: **September 9th

**Personality:** Outspoken, sweet, fun, and sadistic.

**Parents:** Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato

**Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Husband/Lover: **Uchiha Itachi

* * *

_Chapter 5: In Which Girls are Always Right_

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, with his hands resting on each of his hips. "Daisuke where have you been?" The fatherly tone in his voice didn't come as a surprise to him nor Daisuke, but when Itachi usually asked the question it did surprise them. "I was out…." The brunette answered trailing off. He set his school bag down and stretched out his arms. "I'm sorry I was late though." He gave Kyuubi and Itachi a fake smile. This made them both frown. "Daisuke-"

"I'm going to go visit my parents. Alone. Can you save me some dinner? My homework's finished anyways." Kyuubi nodded slowly in reply. Abruptly, something in Daisuke's eyes made him worry. Did something happen? "Yeah, just be home soon, okay?" Kyuubi said finally hoping that Daisuke didn't hear the worry in his voice. Daisuke smiled at the red-head and Itachi whose face was stoic. "I will. See you later." Kyuubi waved good-bye. "Yeah see you."

The red-head gave a soft sigh as he watched Daisuke go from out the window. His gaze turned to the raven-haired man sitting on the couch watching television without a care in the world. Kyuubi uncrossed his arms (which he had unconsciously crossed before hand) and walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote next to Itachi and turned the T.V off. This earned him a glare. "I was watching that." Itachi snapped. Kyuubi gave a shrug before walking around and crashing his lips on to the other's. "Don't you think I'm much better than a stupid old television?" he asked, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin on Itachi's neck has he let one of his hands roam down to his crotch.

Itachi smirked to himself mentally before letting out a soft groan. "Much better." He mumbled before pinning Kyuubi down on the couch. "And even better when in bed." The red-head raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I was going for but okay…" he murmured with a shrug as Itachi began to attack his neck and strip him of his clothes as did Itachi.

* * *

Ayako and Ayame grinned in triumph at the young sixteen-year-old Uzumaki. Ayame, being the youngest, was doing the happy dancing which looked pretty weird to Ayako and Haruki. The raven-haired teen looked at the blonde grimly. "No one speaks of this." She said seriously. Haruki nodded his agreement with that statement. "Got it." He replied. Ayame pointed a finger at him. "Hey! You two did do anything-" she blushed furiously. "L-Like that did you?"

Haruki blushed remembering what he had asked of Daisuke, being full of lust and need, want. "N-No! No! Not at all. My dad would go ballistic if me and Daisuke did that kind of thing…besides." He face grew another shade of red. "I-I looked it up on the internet before I asked my dad to hang out with you guys…that when having sex with another man-"

"Okay!" Ayako exclaimed stopping him from further explaining the details of male on male sex. "As interesting as this sounds I know you know we've-I've heard all before." She scowled darkly at how many times her friends had talked about their sex life. '_Too personal…_' she commented in her head. She looked over at Ayame who had drool dripping down her chin with a small string of fresh blood streaming from her nose.

Haruki sweat-dropped when he saw that Ayame had a nosebleed. "A-Anyway, Ayame was right…I am in love with Daisuke." Tears had formed in his eyes as he bit his lip until it bled. "But he doesn't love me like that…he loves me as a brother." He choked on a sob. Quickly recovering from her nosebleed, Ayame acted on instinct and pulled her best friend and former crush in to her arms. "Haruki just because Daisuke says that doesn't mean he won't wait until you're older."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruki.

"I mean," Ayame smiled. "I mean he'll love you anyway, a brother, a friend, and most of all a lover. So wait. Eighteen is the best way to go." She ruffled his hair. "Now!" she chimed happily before smirking. "Who was right about you and Daisuke?" Blue-green orbs rolled at the blonde girl in annoyance.

"Shut up Ayame."

* * *

Daisuke walked along the hallway of the jailhouse in Konohagakure. It wasn't very far, driving wise, though walking would be a different story. After the years had gone by, Daisuke had begun to wear long sleeves after most of the bruises were completely healed. The ones that hurt the most stayed with him.

"Hi I'm looking for Shimizu Hirose and Nana." He asked once he had gotten to the front desk. The female officer smiled at him. "Ah, you must be the small boy that was abused." She said her voice soft. Daisuke nodded but stayed silent anyway. "Can I see them? It's been awhile." The officer smiled and nodded. "Follow me please then."

They walked quietly towards Daisuke's parents' cell. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as soon as they came close to his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Shimizu. Your son would like to speak with you." She said. A man with dark brown hair and gorgeous red eyes walked up to the cell's bars. His calloused hands wrapping around two of them. "Daisuke, you've grown well." He commented. Daisuke nodded mutely. His eyes had fallen on his mother who had locked eyes with his own. "I see you two have been well…," he murmured softly.

His dad scowled. "You're the little brat that got us in trouble." His mother spat. "You ran away that day…you never been a very good boy." Daisuke clenched his fists hard. "What the hell what I supposed to do? I was five! I didn't call for help; I just let you beat the bloody hell out of me! I felt alone…my parents didn't even take care of me! I was adopted by wonderful people, now I decide to summon up the courage to visit my parents and what? I get fucking dished out." He growled as his nails sank into his skin, making his hands bleed. "I'm just came here to say this. I am no longer a part of your family. My wounds are healed and I am done." He swallowed slightly. "You can just rot in here for all I care while I live my life happily with wonderful people in it." He took a shaky breath. "Good bye."

His mother called out a foul word as he left the station, satisfied with what he had to say. Daisuke's chest felt light and he started to breathe heavily. Warm fresh tears brimmed his eyes as some began to fall down his cheeks. He avoided going back to Itachi and Kyuubi and decided to go to Mikoto and Fugaku's house. _At least they were actual parents to me than anyone else._

* * *

**_~TBC~_**

_Yeah, I'm ending it right there. ^^ Don't kill me for it. I just want to torture you guys. XD Thank you for the seventeen reviews! They make me happy and give me an ego boost. ^_^ Anyways, review! No flames please. Bye~!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Chapter 6: The Meaning of Friendship_


End file.
